Talk:Swiftpaw (TPB)
Style Concerns * Rising Storm and Forest of Secrets sections need to be added * History needs more detail than a sentence per book [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:36, 5 May 2008 (UTC) * Name Titles need colons [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 17:30, 14 December 2007 (UTC) * Family Titles need colons [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 17:30, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm... I thought Swiftpaw was Graystripe's brother...It says so on the Warriors site, that Graystripe and Swiftpaw were the kits of Patchpelt and Willowpelt. ._. --Darkpool I saw that too! -- 17:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC)Snarepaw The official family trees are false and no information from them is to be used on articles here unless confirmed to be true by another source in addition to the official site. [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 17:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Then why is it even on the site if it is false? Shouldn't it be deleted to cause less confusion? -- 14:45, 2 July 2009 (UTC)Snarepaw I believe the Erins said that a fan made the trees and some of it is false.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 15:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Goldenflower is Swiftpaw's mom!!! --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 17:04, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I think Tigerclaw is his father because he was born before Brambleclaw (kit) and Tawnypelt(kit). Besides, that would explain why he was given Longtail as a mentor.Emberstar of Fireclan 19:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Never mind my first comment, a quote proved me wrong. :P A Dangerous Path, Page 225 ' Swiftpaw's mother, Goldenflower, sat next to himLongtail, while Bramblekit and Tawnykit, Swiftpaw's half brother and half sister, looked on with wide, scared eyes.' Emberstarfireclan 17:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't he be shown with all his scars and stuff. Others have scars and perminant injuries. (Brightheart, Antpelt, Briarlight, etc.) Sunleaf+Pinewhisker If you noticed, it also says that the Swiftpaw for Graystripe's sibling is green for FEMALE. And Swiftpaw was Goldenflower's kit. So obviously Gray had another sibling? 05:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) In the tree it says that Dawnpelt is Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's daughter... Moonfløwer (talk) 18:45, May 29, 2016 (UTC)MoonfløwerMoonfløwer (talk) 18:45, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Past Clans? Why does it say that his past clan was ThunderClan? He didn't have a past clan! Can someone change it? --Aurorablaze Done and done. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) He always was ThunderClan in the past until he got killed Moonfløwer (talk) 18:46, May 29, 2016 (UTC)Moonfløwer eye color Does is say his eyes are amber anywhere? I thought they were blue. Yes. It is mentioned during his apprentice ceremony in Forest of Secrets Emberstar of Fireclan 19:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, pale yellow, anyway. Emberstarfireclan 17:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Blue Box He could have a blue box. Mother/Father Mistake Goldenflower was said to be the mother of Swiftpaw. When actually it was Willowpelt and his Father was Patchpelt.End of story! Where does it say that Willowpelt and Patchpelt are his parents? His mother is Goldenflower. Echostar229 02:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Patchpelt can't be his father! Patchpelt's an elder! Willowpelt was Whitestorm's mate, not Pathcpelt ☺ ❊ ♎ Shadewing ♘ ♫ ♞ 15:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing. It's not impossible, you know. Patchpelt may be an elder but he can have kits. Even though it was never confirmed, I have always thought that Goldenflower's first mate was Patchpelt. He's the only black-and-white cat next to Swiftpaw, so that was a big hint for me. Romance Girl 07:40, July 5, 2011 If his father is Tigerstar, wouldn't the other cats act towards him like they act toward Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt : Theories, personal opinions and ideas are not appropriate for articles. Unless you can ''prove and cite it, all of the "I think" in the world doesn't matter. Until some proof shows up we simply don't know who the sire is and until it's fit to be added to the article there's no real point to discuss it here. Particularly since talk pages are not for discussion but for article creation. 13:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : Don't trust the family trees on the official website as, according to the authors, they are incorrect. In A Dangerous Path, it says that Swiftpaw's mother was Goldenflower and so that is final. ---Rockpelt 22:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : : And Shadewing, Willowpelt was Patchpelt's mate then was Whitestorm's. Willow and Patch had Graystripe. Seafang 19:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) On the WarriorsPage is Swiftpaw a she-cat!!! Fuchsfell (talk) 19:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Kin How are Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, Juniperpaw, Strikepaw, and Sleekpaw his cousins?! Alderpaw and Sparkpaw are his half-nephews/nieces, and Juniperpaw, Strikepaw, and Sleekpaw are his half-great-nephews/nieces! Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:17, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) TPB? What is TPB? Not many people will know. Pulty (talk) 21:35, June 30, 2016 (UTC) the prophecies begin? it's not that hard to figure out. 21:36, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Swiftpaw's Father Its been confirmed that Patchpelt is Swiftpaw's father https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=10154712266367454&id=29566467453 Diegoss0501 (talk) 01:53, August 31, 2016 (UTC) We cannot put that in until Su is a confirmed source. 01:54 Wed Aug 2016 I love Swiftpaw !!! ♥♥♥♥♥ He is very brave ! Patte Blanche 10:44, October 24, 2016 (UTC) This does not help improve the page itself. Please save that kind of comment for a discussion page on Swiftpaw. Jaysnow (talk) 15:09, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Swiftpaw's Skyclan blood. Swiftpaw's father, Patchpelt is a confirmed Skyclan descendant, which would make Swiftpaw one too. I mean on Hollytuft's page, it notes that she has "Skyclan blood though Redtail" in the triva area. And she is the great-granddaughter of a Skyclan descendant. So why not put this imformation of the son of one? Otherall, Patchpelt and Redtail are brothers, who further more are brothers with Spottedleaf. She is often is used to confirm if a cat has Sky blood or not. So why not her nethpew? Mellowix (talk) 19:41, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, but you need to cite your information when you add it to his page. "Cite" my information? *Later Edit* Nevermind! Googled the meaning of Cite. Mellowix (talk) 20:01, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Swiftpaw warriors name in StarClan? I heard somewhere that Swiftpaw has the name of a warrior in StarClan. Is it true? Finally, in "Darkness Hour", it is written that after the death of Swiftpaw he looked "much wiser and older". Swiftpaw warriors name in StarClan? I heard somewhere that Swiftpaw has the name of a warrior in StarClan. Is it true? Finally, in "Darkness Hour", it is written that after the death of Swiftpaw he looked "much wiser and older". I's not confirmed he has a warrior name. But if you do find a cite from an author that says he does, please share! 11:23, 4/07/2018 Apprentice Name? I'm not sure if it's just my computer/google playing up, but in Swiftpaw's infobox, it says that his Apprentice name was unknown?? (screenshot: https://sta.sh/0225657edwmz) Since his name is obviously revealed to be "Swiftpaw", should this be changed? LolliChaan (talk) 16:23, June 17, 2018 (UTC)